


Crackling Emotions

by SouthernGentleMonster



Series: Short prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, short prompts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: It's the beginning of the war and Hux takes a moment to reflect on what has been and what he and Kylo could be.





	Crackling Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> a short soft fic for a friend

A cruiser awaited them as they landed but Hux stood back and watched as the rest of their crew gathered on ground. The hum of the ship went quiet and he felt somewhat at unease as he looked out at the expanse of land. The intel they had received said there was First Order resistance on this particular planet but they desperately needed the materials provided here. There was a movement to his left and he barely shifted before Kylo came into sight. Both men had a change of attire so to blend in and if Hux didn’t know any better he would have missed the man completely. He’d never admit it out loud but plain clothes suited his co-commander, how the complex dark scavenger clothing did not consume him but accentuated his size. He looked away because Kylo was rather… distracting. Instead, he busied himself with barking out orders. They did not have much time before they had to return back to base and he’d rather not have a repeat performance of having to save Ren. He could feel the bite of his nails against his palm as he thought of that mission. It wasn’t exactly something they spoke about afterward but the fear he had felt until Kylo was found alive left a scar in him that ached anytime the man left his ship. He noticed him staring at Hux, his dark eyes almost unreadable. The familiarity of it made his skin crawl and he scowled at him, Kylo tilted his head to the side as if asking him a question. He swung his long legs over the racer and looked rather at ease. 

“Come now, General.” Hux gave him a disbelieving look and Kylo gave a smug one in return. “I will get us there faster.” 

A small piece of knowledge resurfaced in his mind that Kylo's father had been known for his racing and he couldn’t help but imagine a younger Kylo being reckless and only by the force surviving whatever messes he got into. There were some in the crowd that stopped to watch them and he waved them off until they scattered.

“No funny business!” There was hardly any bite to his words. He let out a small sound of surprise when Kylo stopped him from boarding the racer on the back seat.

“Here, in front. It’ll be much safer on the turns.” He studied him for ill intent. A lot of their relationship felt like that, both men not quite sure what to expect from the other considering they lived in a hard world. He rather clumsily slid onto the bike, Kylos legs pressing against his.

He was trapped there between steering and Kylos chest. He rather hoped the sound of the old engine would hide the fact his heart was hammering in his chest. 

“Hold on General.” He could feel the vibrations of his voice through against his ear and it took all of his military training to hold back the undignified noise that had almost made its way out of his mouth. He had no clue how long the ride had taken but when they arrived at their encampment for the night his legs were unstable when he got off the speeder. Without any words, Kylo simply placed a hand on his side to help balance him and they locked eyes. Kylos face looked so open he had to wonder if it was fake, him simply projecting something as his cover. They set up camp in silence, the two of them efficient. Hux was rather surprised he didn’t simply use the force to do the work for him, instead, he had skills beyond his expectations. Maybe Hux had misjudged him about matters beyond his strength. When all things were said and done, rations handed out to the crew after they had looked over the maps of the terrain and had made their plans. He couldn’t look at Kylo directly, almost fearful that he would see him softening the longer they worked together. Those dark eyes always seemed so knowing and at times Hux felt like he could see the fire in himself reflected in the darkness there. A low ache settled in his chest as he thought on this. He knew they were nothing but tools for the First Order and he could not let personal emotions get in the way.

 

Later they sat alone by the fire, their rank giving them some privacy as the other officers hurried off to their tents. It had been quite some time since he had spent such an extended time outdoors and even with the possible threat of ambush, he felt at ease more than ever.

“I missed this.” His words were almost lost within the crackle of the fire and he knew it wasn’t the flames fault for the warmth in his cheeks.

“I don’t know what there is to miss Ren we see each other every day.” His laughter was quiet but rumbled through his chest, the hairs on Huxs’ arms raised. There was a weight on his shoulder but he dared not move afraid that it would break the peace of the moment. 

“Before the start of Starkiller, you were more open less fearful…” He stopped but Hux could tell there was something else he wanted to say. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand cover his, fingers lacing with his between them. “Can we stay like this?” He could feel the weight on his shoulder, smell the dull scent of regulation shampoo from Kylos hair and the combination of the two just seemed to strike away at the building anxiety inside him. 

“Whatever you want Ren.” They stayed that way until the stars blanketed the sky once more, giving each other long looks as they headed to their tents for the night. Hux felt as if a weight had been lifted and that maybe his life wasn’t such a waste. Starkiller was well on its way and perhaps he found someone else to live for.


End file.
